Bright as the Stars
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Country star Emma Swan meets global pop sensation Regina Mills. One of them is free while the other is trapped, both of them need love. Can they help each other or will the differences between their two worlds and the people within them keep them apart? SQ AU


**A/N- None of the lyrics are my own and they belong to the artists who wrote them just as the OUAT characters are not mine and belong to ABC and A &E. I'll post at the end of each chapter the name of the artist and the song (if there is a song in the chapter). I know I have a ton of other stories to keep up with but new stories burst into my head all the time and this one has been haunting me for months. **

_**First Look-**_

"And here on the red carpet it looks like we have none other than the newest member of the country music hall of fame Emma Swan coming our way. How's it going Emma?" The brunette reporter asked with a smile as she held the microphone closer to the celebrity standing patiently by her side.

"Hi there!" She greeted with a small wave. "Well I haven't tripped as of yet so I'd say I'm doing pretty well." Emma laughed knowing that her sense of humor was usually what the audience responded to best, that and her outgoing and friendly personality.

"Well that's always a good thing." The reporter replied with a chuckle. "I guess it means you're doing better than half of us here."

Smiling the blonde shrugged. "Eh, well I guess I'm cheating. I mean after all everyone else here is in sky high heels while I'm wearing flats." She admitted with a playful sigh of shame.

The reporter laughed and Emma watched the camera man chuckle as well. She smiled and pushed a curled piece of hair out of her face and back behind her ear with the rest of her loosely curled blonde locks. "That's not cheating, that's being smart." The reporter reassured her.

"See that's what I told my manager MM and I still almost had to show up in nine inch stilettos." Emma shook her head with a smile painted on her delicate and beautiful features. "She finally agreed to flats when I told her I'd probably be rolling my way around on the floor all night in order to avoid all the falling caused by the heels."

By the laugh that escaped the reporter it was clear that the mental image had given off the desired effect of amusement. "It's a good thing she listened then."

"I agree, it would have been a real shame to mess up my dress just so I could see over a few people's heads." Emma joked.

"But it would have provided a great story for the news tomorrow." The reporter played along with genuine interest before her attention fell elsewhere."And by the way I love the dress you're wearing tonight; it looks simply amazing on you. It must be a real change from your normal jeans and leather jackets?"

Looking down at the flowing floor length angel white silky sleeveless dress that was subtly studded with beautiful pearls along her ribcage the blonde country star smirked at the reporters comment. "Yeah, I defiantly won't be riding my Harley home in this. It was actually designed by a close personal friend of mine Ruby Red Lucas." She responded knowing that the designer would be the reporters' next question.

The reporter's eyebrows rose in surprise. "The infamous ex turned best friend?" She asked.

"The one and only." Emma replied with a dazzling smile.

In the back of her mind all Emma could think about was how badly she wanted the interview to hurry up and end so that she could get inside and out of the paparazzi mayhem. Ruby and her break up had been all over the news; after all there weren't many big time lesbian country stars with several awards and albums under their belt for the media to flock around. The subject of hers and Ruby's break up had been a sensitive one for a long time and she had gotten into a dark place after it happened which had only drawn the paparazzi in further. For the better part of a year Emma was only ever asked about the break up and what went wrong and if she had fallen into substance abuse to numb the pain. A few tabloids came up with ridiculous lies about Ruby and she getting back together or one of them having cheated on the other or Emma being put into rehab for depression and alcoholism. It was all lies, the only truth in any of the stories was that she and Ruby were over and she was heartbroken. Luckily after a few months she and Ruby had managed to form a friendship that worked out much better than their romance ever had and with Ruby there to help her out Emma finally made a major comeback.

"So I hear you'll be performing tonight. Any spoilers?" The reporter asked breaking Emma from her thoughts.

Smirking Emma shrugged a bit, "I could tell you, but with how tight lipped everyone is being I doubt spilling the beans is a smart idea with all the security around here." She joked knowing that she had been told to keep her performance details secret.

She could see the disappointment in the reporters' eyes but the woman smiled and laughed along. "Alright fine." She chuckled. "Last question and then we'll let you go."

"Okay, shoot."

"Is there anyone here tonight that you personally are excited to see perform?" The reported asked wagging her eyebrows.

Emma wasn't surprised by the question and smiled, looking around her with an appreciative eye for the different types of beauty flooding the red carpet that night. "Well as I think we can all see there are a lot of jaw dropping women here tonight. Both in talent and appearance as well as…assets." She added with a playful smirk. "But in all honesty I'm just so honored to be in the presence of so many amazing artists, asking me to choose who I'm most excited to see is just an impossible question to answer." She replied truthfully and with a genuine smile gracing her lips.

.

.

.

"And look at this breath taking couple coming our way!" A reporter announced with overflowing enthusiasm. "The music industries star couple Regina Mills and Robin Locksley!" Turning to face the paired celebrities the man smiled and asked, "So how are you two doing tonight?"

"We are doing amazing thank you for asking." Robin replied immediately. "I mean with such a stunning gem on my arm tonight how could I not be?" He smiled with a nod to the ebony haired woman with her arm looped in his.

"And what a gem she is!" The reporter agreed. "You look absolutely stunning this evening Regina, if I do say so myself." He complemented as his eyes trailed up and down examining her appearance and her dress like a hawk.

Regina _was_ stunning and she knew it too. Her glittering silver dress was skintight and left little to the imagination as its open back met sheer fabric that looping in swirling patterns across her abdomen and up her sides. The glistening silver jewel studded material covered her chest before meeting the sheer fabric between her cleavage, the same silver looped with the sheer fabric to cover her skirt area before providing a waterfall affect down her legs. Her heels were killer as always and the ebony locks were pinned back in an elaborate bun.

"Thank you so much." Regina replied with a smile on her red lips. "My wonderful makeup and dress teams worked their magic once again, I am so grateful to have them in my life." She thanked knowing that it wasn't often that she got to slip in her show of appreciation towards anyone apart from her mother/manager.

"Regina you simply must tell us, who are you wearing?" The reporter asked.

"Tonight I'm wearing a dress designed by Mal Eficent." Regina replied.

"And she looks absolutely stunning in it." Robin added as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I'll have to take extra care that no one tries to steal her from me tonight." He said with a laugh that was returned by the reporter.

Regina suppressed an eye roll at Robin's childish behavior. Ever since the two had first been set up together by her manager she had been having to put up with how childishly possessive he was of her. He treated her like a toy that he didn't want to share with anyone else, whenever they were out in public together he almost never let her leave his side. She had tried talking to her mother about breaking up with Robin but Cora insisted that he was what was best for her career. So Regina continued to play her part just like she did with most of her life. Sure she was blessed with her talent and her wealth, she loved music and loved to perform, but that wasn't what her life was anymore. The art she loved had been lost behind all the changes made to keep her on top. There was no room for anything to be genuine about her and she had all but forgotten anything other than what she was _supposed_ to be. She was supposed to be the definition of sex, her every word and movement filled with the seductiveness of a siren. The way she looked and acted had become everything the media and her mother wanted her to be. If people told her they wanted drama she would be a diva, if they wanted excitement she would be in the headlines of some new scandal, whatever was demanded of her she gave without a fight because it was 'what the people wanted' or so her mother believed.

"Many of your fans are excited for the live performance tonight Regina. Is it true that you're performing a song from you new album?" The reporter asked and moved the microphone closer to the singer.

With a sassy smirk Regina arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Is that what the rumors are saying?" She asked with a purr.

The reporter seemed a bit dazed for a heartbeat before nodding his head and smiling. "That's what the word on the street is."

"Well I guess you'll just have to watch and find out." Regina replied with a killer smile.

.

.

.

Costume changes were insane. One moment Emma was in her white evening dress and the next she was throwing on ripped jeans, a plaid button up shirt with a white cami underneath, and shoving her feet into a pair of boots while someone positioned her cowgirl hat on her head. All while being flocked by hair and makeup artists who were tying her hair into a pony tail and highlighting her features. Everything was done in less than three minutes and Emma had no idea how some stars got in and out of far more complicated outfits in less time than that. _For example_ ,the blonde thought to herself as she watched another celebrity whose face she couldn't make out get rushed back stage. All she saw from the other end of the hall was the shimmer of a silver dress and a flash of dark hair being released from an updo.

"Emma, you're on in three." A young woman dressed in all black whispered to her as another stranger passed her her guitar.

With a nod Emma watched the announcer on the stage tell a few jokes that targeted several well known members of the celebrity audience. Taking deep breaths the blonde counted down the clock until she would be on. No matter how many shows she did she had never gotten over pre-performance butterflies in her stomach. Every show felt the same as her first live performance back on the stage of her high school's auditorium, there was the rush and the thrill at the idea of performing but also the dread of making a fool of herself. Taking a deep breath the blonde mentally battled back the dread and instead began to pump herself up at the idea of going out on stage and having the best time of her life. A smile spread across her pale pink lips as the excitement spread from the tips of her ears down to her boot covered toes. She was ready.

As the announcer stood off to the side of the stage with the spot light focused on them Emma slipped into to her position ready to be moved out to center stage in the almost complete darkness. She had practiced this routine countless times now and knew that the stunt they were about to pull would be amazing but she had to keep her balance.

Suddenly under her feet a vehicle roared to life. Holding her guitar at the ready Emma felt the machine beneath her move as the classy red truck drove out onto the stage and the crowd cheered. With her microphone in front of her and her guitar in her hands Emma smiled at the crowd before she started strumming the upbeat tune of the song. All around her dancers dressed as free living and loving country teenagers began to dance on the stage while the rest of her band picked up the beat. Putting her lips to the microphone Emma's eyes sparkled with excitement as she began to sing.

 _Doublewide Quick Stop midnight T-top  
Jack in her Cherry Coke town  
Momma and Daddy put their roots right here  
'Cause this is where the car broke down  
Yellow dog school bus kickin' up red dust  
Pickin' us up by a barbed wire fence  
Mtv on the RCA, no A/C in the vents_

The words came fast out of her mouth as she smiled and kept up to the fast pace beat with ease. Under her the truck bounced as dancers moved all around it, some being lifted onto the roof to dance while others pretended to be laughing and having a great time while leaning against the red paint. Their energy only served to boost Emma's as she built up the song.

 _We were Jesus save me, blue jean baby  
Born in the USA  
Trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots  
New York to LA  
We were teenage dreamin', front seat leanin'  
Baby, come give me a kiss  
Put me on the cover of the Rolling Stone  
Uptown down home American kids  
Growin' up in little pink houses  
Makin' out on living room couches  
Blowin' that smoke on a Saturday night  
A little messed up, but we're all alright_

By now Emma was rotating her head on her neck while twirling her fingers by the side of her head as if to say she were crazy. Behind her several large screens were flashing tie-dye patterns and designs giving an interesting patriotic country hippie affect to the song.

 _Baptist church parkin' lot, tryin' not to get caught  
Take her home and give her your jacket  
Makin' it to second base, but sayin' you went all the way  
Monday afternoon at practice  
Sisters got a boyfriend Daddy doesn't like  
Now he's sittin' out back, 3030 in his lap  
In the blue bug zapper light_

The blonde was completely invested in the song and was dancing around as had been choreographed for her to do but with a little of her own fun and flare. Her fingers played the guitar while she smiled and sang along with her band, swaying and dancing at any point that her lips didn't have to be near the microphone. When Emma Swan was on stage it was fun and entertaining, she made sure that she and everyone else in the room had a blast during her performance.

 _We were Jesus save me, blue jean baby  
Born in the USA  
Trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots  
New York to LA  
We were teenage dreamin', front seat leanin'  
Baby, come give me a kiss  
Put me on the cover of the Rolling Stone  
Uptown down home American kids  
Growin' up in little pink houses  
Makin' out on living room couches  
Blowin' that smoke on a Saturday night  
A little messed up, but we're all alright_

With the final strum of her guitar an American flag accompanied by fireworks appeared behind Emma and the entire band and all the dancers were grouped together arms around one another like a large group of friends. After all that is what they had become after weeks of working with one another to get ready for this performance. The crowd was going wild and Emma couldn't help but laugh and smile at the positive fun feeling her performance had left in the room and in the people around her. "THANK YOU!" She yelled out to the celebrity audience.

As she made her way back stage once again the joyful buzz brought on by the performance seemed to just radiate off of her very being. A large smile was plastered to her face and her emerald green eyes were wide and alive. "That was great!" She whispered to the members of her band and dance group. "Thank y'all so much!"

"No Emma! Thank you!" Her drummer Gus replied in a low voice and patted her back.

"Yeah! This isn't a job, it's a party." One of the dancers added with a grin before looking past Emma and back out at the now clear stage. "And it looks like the party is about to get sexier. Is that Regina Mills getting ready to go out on stage?" The girl, Ashleigh, muttered her eyes fixed upon the figure making her way beneath the stage to her position.

"The Evil Queen?" Emma asked. She didn't know the woman personally but she had heard stories about what a siren she was and how she would crush anyone that got in the way of her glory. Emma wasn't one to judge people based off magazines but with someone nicknamed the 'Evil Queen' it certainly didn't help anything.

Ashleigh nodded and waved Emma over to peer out at where the ebony haired celebrity was standing in almost pitch black darkness. It was clear she was on a platform that would rise and make her appear from the floor in the center of the stage. "This should be a good performance. We should watch."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, she had never gotten a good look at the woman and she knew that pictures could be edited. In her opinion she wasn't expecting anything all too different from what every diva seemed to be doing these days. "Sure." She agreed after a moment of silence.

Quickly the two snuck back up to the side of the stage where they were able to see everything relatively well without being in anyone's way. Again they waited for several moments as the announcer took his time on stage clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving. Emma was almost ready to find her seat in the crowd again out of sheer boredom but was stopped when suddenly everything went dark. Suddenly music began and the wall at the back of the stage opened and bright orange light and smoke came pouring out as a figure descended the steps. Emma watched with curiosity as a man in white came out with the mic ready.

"Is that MERLIN!" Ashleigh practically squealed at the sight of the world famous rapper as he jumped into the song without missing a beat.

 _Regina, ya tu sabes  
It's a new generation  
Mr. Worldwide  
Of party people  
Get on the floor, dale, get on the floor  
Red one_

Emma had been watching the stage carefully as Merlin preformed. A female voice had defiantly accompanied him in the first few lines of the song but Emma had yet to see the Evil Queen make her appearance. Emerald eyes scanned the stage until suddenly a spot light burned to life showing a form rising from beneath the stage dressed in a black one piece with a golden chain link pattern and a short partial golden skirt that did nothing other than add to the glamour of the sleeveless one piece that adorned the woman's body. As the light hit the woman's long legs the black fishnet tights gave off a slight golden shimmer and Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the tall black heels that adorned her feet.

 _Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh_

The instant the Evil Queen began singing Emma felt as if she had fallen into some sort of trance. The woman was reclining on a black chaise her head resting in one hand while the other rested at her side. Every few words she made a sudden movement that only added to the spell the song was casting.

 _I'm loose, loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth, it's the truth  
I'm like Inception  
I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't, don't, don't,  
Don't get it confused no  
'Cause you will lose yeah  
Now, no pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale_

As Merlin continued rapping Emma's eyes never left Regina. It was clear that this piece had been choreographed to perfection because all around Merlin and Regina dancers were moving and stopping in sync with the song. Regina was now sitting up on the lounge with her legs parted and her hands resting on the top of a cane that stood between them.

 _If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor_

Emma gulped as the ebony beauty on stage twirled the cane and moved it around as she assumed it had been choreographed. Every movement the woman made seemed to draw Emma in deeper and deeper, from the way she swayed like a predator as she sat on the chaise to the way her long dark hair bounced with every movement.

 _Don't stop, keep it movin'  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

Merlin was now dancing around the chaise with several of the other dancers and Regina still remained seated. Emma found it impossible to believe that she could be so entranced by the woman who had yet to stand and partially feared for her sanity the moment the dark vision did begin to dance.

 _Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night way  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
(Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

The Queen rose from her chaise and Emma felt like everything around her no longer existed as she woman moved slowly at first, her voice sweet and her movements seeming natural and perfect. Then suddenly the song sped up again and with it the ebony haired woman's movements became swift and intoxicating as her hips danced and her hands rose above her head.

 _I know you got it  
Clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin'  
Rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop, keep it movin'  
Put your drinks up_

Her movements were quick and beautiful and Emma could hardly believe the dance was choreographed at all with how naturally the music seemed to flow through the woman on stage. The gold on her outfit glistened in the light as she danced, her hair falling beautifully into her face every once in a while but only in the most stunning ways imaginable.

 _It's getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'd probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza,  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

For an instant Emma felt jealous of Merlin who got a front row seat to see the swaying of the queen's goddess like body. She wished it could be her on stage beside the beautiful woman and she envied the rapper even more when he got to run his hands down her arms and hold her waist as she sang.

 _Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night way  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
(Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Then once again the music slowed as did everyone's movements. Emerald eyes were glued to Regina as the woman tilted her head back and held the cane up as if it were a microphone singing sweetly to it as her body held its pose. As the 'la la la' began again the speed picked up and Emma swore her heart stopped every time the woman on stage ran her hands through her hair and swayed her hips. As Regina twirled in a circle Emma smiled loving every move the woman made.

 _That badonka donk  
Is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka, some chonky konk  
And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor_

With every rapid dance move Emma felt herself falling further and further for the woman. There was no way the blonde would ever forget this performance. All around Regina dancers moved in perfect sync but the ebony haired woman was the only one Emma could see. Even as Merlin rapped Emma paid attention to nothing and nobody except for the queen who had made the stage her kingdom.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

And suddenly the performance was over. Emma blinked and the stage was dark, the crew was moving through the darkness clearing everything behind the curtain which had been closed. Most importantly Emma realized was Regina was gone.

Jumping to her feet Emma dismissed Ashleigh's gasp of surprise and dashed back stage in hopes of catching one more glance of the woman who came from a whole other world than her own. The blonde could have cared less that she lost her hat on the stairs or almost slid into a pile of boxes when racing around the corner. All that mattered to her right then and there was that she got to see Regina Mills in person for at least a heartbeat longer.

.

.

.

Regina thankfully accepted the robe that was offered to her by her dear friend as she and Merlin made their way back stage. The industry had many flaws in her eyes but one perk was that once in a blue moon you made a genuine friend. As far as she knew every celebrity had their one person, the one individual who they were always human with, the one person who reminded them they were not gods and kept them from getting stuck in the clouds. Hers was Merlin.

The two had met a few years back at a party for the biggest names in the music industry. Several members of his gang had tried picking up the Evil Queen all night and Regina wasn't having any of it. Eventually when Merlin approached her she gave him a piece of her mind and to her great surprise he apologized for his friend's behavior. A few run ins after that lead to their managers thinking it would be a great idea for the two to do a duet together and ever since their first song they had been each others go to on everything.

"I've got to tell you 'Gina, that one piece has to be my favorite so far." Merlin smirked and gave her a playful wink as he sipped his water.

"And I'm sure it would look lovely on you. Care to borrow it some time?" She teased in return as she opened her own bottle of water. "I'll even lend you the cane."

The comment almost made Merlin choke as he tried to chuckle and swallow at the same time. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he shook his head. "Yes, I'm sure Nimue would love that."

Cocking an eyebrow the ebony haired woman smirked, "Kinky."

"Very." Merlin replied with a playful grin. "So how long before you have to be back in the arms of you _loving soul mate_? Has he given you a curfew yet?" The rapper asked. He of course knew how Regina truly felt about Robin and wished that one day his friend would become strong enough to defy her mother and ditch Robin to find her true happiness with someone _she_ chose.

Rolling her eyes Regina swatted Merlin's arm. "Be nice Merlin, Robin's not that bad." She defended automatically, part of her wondering why she always felt the need to defend him at all. With a sigh she looked down at her water bottle as she walked and muttered. "He said he would be waiting to see me after the performance once I was dressed for the evening again."

Merlin shook his head and stopped in the middle of the hallway turning to look at Regina. Gently he grabbed her arm to ensure she stopped as well. He looked at her with concern in his warm brown eyes and waited for the several heartbeats it took for her to meet his eyes. "Don't let him or anyone else control you Regina. You are more then what they make you feel you are." He assured her with complete and utter sincerity in his tone. "I see that and I promise you that I'm not the only one."

Regina felt part of her crumble inside at his words. Merlin knew her better than her own mother did and everything he said always held so much meaning. But even with him Regina knew she had to be strong and hold her head high, she could not show any more weakness. Allowing her perfectly practiced smile to paint itself on her face Regina rested her hand on Merlin's and gave him an appreciative nod. "I know." She breathed. "I know." She repeated hoping that her lie would fool him but knowing that he always knew her better.

Merlin looked at her with pained eyes and Regina felt a weight on her heart at the sight of letting her only true friend down. She opened her mouth to add something more to her words but was cut off by the sound of someone colliding with something. Looking over with wide whiskey brown eyes she was surprised to find a blonde in cowgirl boots and ripped jeans picking herself up out of a cardboard box. Trotting over with Merlin at her side Regina pulled at some boxes in an attempt to help the young woman out.

"Oof! Ouch! Bad packing tape!" The woman hissed as a piece of tape caught her hair.

"Here let me." Regina offered and reached towards the hair and tape.

"Nope. I got it." The woman assured and suddenly yanked the tape away from her hair letting the box take a few souvenir strands with it. "Ouuch!" She breathed and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked and flicked a packing peanut off the woman's sleeve.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good." The blonde continued brushing herself off. "Just a bit clumsy that's all." She smiled and looked up. Suddenly her emerald eyes widened.

.

.

.

Emma could not believe her eyes. Right in front of her was the exact woman she had been running so recklessly to find and here she was. _What do I say!? What do I say!?_ She screamed internally.

Gulping the blonde's mouth opened and closed several times as she stood awe struck. Suddenly her brain shoved one word out of her mouth and she wanted to slap herself at how pathetic she sounded.

"Hi…"

.

.

.

The soft 'hi' took Regina off guard for a moment and she had absolutely no idea why. It was a simple word she had heard so many times before but this time it sounded…different. It was sweeter and innocent; it was genuine and felt warm like a fire or a hug. She had no idea why but the corners of her lips were curling up in a genuine smile as she looked at the dopey and adorable blonde in front of her. The way the young woman stared at her was like nothing she had felt ever before. It was a stare with so much more meaning than any she received from Robin or her mother, it wasn't as crazed as the stares of her fans, but it held the warmth and admiration of Merlin's stare with a little something extra added to it that she simply couldn't give a name to.

Feeling a warm blush creep its way up her neck Regina suppressed the urge to duck her head as she met the blondes emerald gaze with her whiskey colored eyes. "Hi." She uttered back to her own surprise and saw the blonde's smile widen at her simple greeting. The small expression made Regina's heart flutter slightly and she almost gasped in surprise. It was so unusual for her to experience anything like this, in fact she couldn't think of a time she ever truly had. Chewing her lip lightly for one moment she held the blondes gaze and felt like she was staring into the heart of something unknown and wonderful as she looked into her eyed. The sensation scared her.

"I uhhh…I…I have to go…" Regina managed and turned away from the blonde. As she walked away she could feel the eyes of the blonde on her back and fought the temptation to peer over her shoulder and catch another glance. Once she turned at the end of the hall she let out a deep breath and shook her head trying to clear it out.

Regina didn't happen to realize that Merlin hadn't followed her and was in fact still standing by the blonde watching with curiosity. Leaning back against the wall of the hallway he saw the blonde sigh as if in defeat several seconds after Regina disappeared from sight. When the blonde turned away as well the rappers calculating brown eyes followed her and within their depths a hopeful idea was beginning to craft itself.

 **A/N: As I said I promise I am working on updates for my other stories! Please let me know what you thought of this first chapter and let me know if I should continue. I love hearing from you guys and I truly hope you enjoy this story. Please comment and review! I hope I did the characters justice. Love you all!**

 **Song 1: American Kids by Kenny Chesney**

 **Song 2: On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**


End file.
